The Internet became the modern day “town square”; it's where people “walk”, shop, inspect, interact, deal, display and inevitably: transact: exchange trusted form of value. Today the vast majority of financial or value transactions rely on the platform of the various credit card companies, which have adapted their methods from the pre-Internet era. The popular credit card paradigm while omnipresent is also fraught with inconveniences, and risks. Credit card transactions involve exposure of the credit card data, which includes the card data, and any personal data used to verify the identity of the card presenter. All that data as it moves across the Internet's arteries, is subject to theft, and abuse. And thus by buying a $10.00 item on the Web, a credit card owner may risk his full credit line, should his card particulars be pilfered by a cyber-thief. Merchants in need of instant verification, keep their customers' data “close to the surface” where hackers can and do access them. Credit card purchase is traceable, and allows the credit card companies, and any government agency so empowered to build behavior profiles for the millions of credit card users, simply tracking what each user is buying. Credit card transactions are ill disposed toward micro payments, which may be quite popular on the Web. Also, the modern Internet dynamics features software applets which are in need of micro transactions carried out through pre-established rules, and without human intervention—hard to carry out with credit cards. When people access their credit card accounts, or their bank accounts, they are burdened with tedious and annoying identity-verification dialogues, which can be spoofed, and allow hackers to masquerade as their victims. These assorted difficulties and others have created the pressure to develop alternative ways to transact currency online. Merchants and sellers, as well as buyers are becoming quite creative financially, and they invent alternative currencies comprised of loyalty points, and other conditional payment instruments to guide and cajole the market to their interests. Years ago, initiatives, like DigiCash have attempted to mint digital coins for anonymous use on the Net. The initiative failed for coming on too early. Today there are various alternative-currency companies, and various payment platforms, which are generally an off-shoot of the prevailing credit card platform. Against this background the present invention comes forth.